This invention relates to a disposable diaper used to absorb and hold excretion from human body.
Japanese Utility Model Application Disclosure Gazette No. 1974-120439 discloses a diaper cover having a topsheet formed at its central zone with an opening extending longer in the longitudinal direction of the topsheet than in the transverse direction thereof, wherein the opening is provided along its peripheral edge with a longitudinally stretchable elastic member so as to define a closed loop-shaped elastic line. Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Gazette No. 1986-41304 also discloses a disposable diaper having a topsheet formed at its central zone with an opening extending longer in the longitudinal direction than in the transverse direction of the topsheet, wherein the opening is provided along its laterally opposite side edges with elastic members, respectively.
With these diaper cover and diaper both having the openings, excretion flows through said opening into a pocket defined between said topsheet and another topsheet underlying the first-mentioned topsheet and is held therein.
However, the user of diapers not always has them on with said opening being properly positioned to cover the urinary organs and/or the anus, in other words, said opening sometimes may get out of proper position with respect to the urinary organs and/or the anus, with a result that not all of excretion flows through said opening and a portion of excretion spreads over the uppermost sheet. Thus, the effect expected by providing of the uppermost sheet in addition to the topsheet and forming this uppermost sheet with said opening is substantially lost and excretion spreading over the uppermost sheet comes in contact with the user's skin, causing skin disease and at least giving the user unpleasant feeling.
It is an object of the invention to provide a disposable diaper so improved that all of excretion reliably flows through said opening.